1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for detecting whether an image captured by an electronic device has black bars.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, more and more electronic devices, e.g., digital camera, mobile phone, personal digital assistant, notebook computer, have capabilities to capture images. It's a necessary step to detect whether an annoying black edge (also called black bar) is present in the images. One reason that causes the black bar is mechanism error, for example, a camera lens of the electronic device partially covered by others parts of the electronic device will cause the black bar. Another reason is that the imaging software of the electronic device is error.
If the black bar is caused due to the mechanism error, RGB (Red-Green-Blue) pixel values in the black bar are in proximity of RGB(0, 0, 0). RGB(0,0,0) is black. In additional, the pixel values in the black bar are not different from each other.
If the black bar is caused due to the imaging software error, RGB (Red-Green-Blue) pixel values in the black bar are in proximity of RGB(0, 0, 0), and the pixel values in the black bar are equal to each other.
However, typical test systems and methods can not both detect whether the black bar is presented and present what reason causes the black bar.
Therefore, a system and method capable of both detecting whether the black bar is presented and presenting what reason causes the black bar is desired.